The present invention generally relates to techniques for associating recorded information with a source document and more particularly to techniques for determining association information for a piece of the recorded information and information in the source document.
Presentations are typically given using one or more presentation slides. Slides from a source document, e.g., a Powerpoint™ (PPT) document, may be output during a presentation. The information captured or recorded during a presentation may include image information, including images of slides presented during the presentation, audio information captured during the presentation, video information captured during the presentation, and other types of information. The captured or recorded information may be stored in a multimedia document. Multimedia documents may be considered as compound objects that comprise video, audio, closed-caption text, keyframes, presentation slides, whiteboard capture information, as well as other multimedia type objects. Examples of multimedia documents include documents storing interactive web pages, television broadcasts, videos, presentations, text documents, or the like.
If a user is interested in a previously given presentation, the user is typically limited to reviewing hard copies of the presentation slides that were used. In this case, the user cannot listen to the explanations and discussions that were given for each slide. In other cases, the presentation may be recorded in audio, video, or any combination thereof. The user can then watch the audio/video recording from start to finish while referencing the hard copy of the presentation slides. The user may view the audio/video recording of the entire presentation but really would like to refresh their memory for only certain parts of the presentation.
Often, given hardcopies of slides, a user would like to find portions of information captured during a presentation related to one or more slides of the source document. Presently, the user is limited to visually and manually searching through the audio/video recording for the presentation to identify portions of the presentation that correspond to slides that may be of interest to the user. The above method includes many disadvantages. For example, time is wasted searching for the corresponding audio/video sections. Also, a user may become frustrated at the process of searching for corresponding audio/video sections and stop searching.